


Не отпускай

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aristocracy, College!AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Femdom, Horns, Master/Servant, Maul is in love, Maul is smitten, PWP, PWP with feels, Shame, Submission, Sunshine!AU, UST, exploring zabrak physiology, handjob, the bodyguard - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Пара амимольных зарисовок для команды WTF SW Het 2019
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul
Kudos: 12





	1. 1. Не отпускай (NC-17, 2 421 слово)

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: неугасимым неистовым неукротимым шипперам амимола🔥🔥🔥
> 
> Вариации саншайн!АУ с живым цельным Молом, доходящие аж до дифтонг!АУ (sic!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор чешет кинки, а Мол - рога (ибо он линяет и очень этого стесняется). Саншайн!АУ, где Мол - телохранитель Падме; фемдом, power play, возможно, альтернативная физиология забраков.

— Подойди. Ближе.

Мол в нерешительности пересёк залу. Падме смотрела на него властно, но с плохо скрытым волнением. Значит, он вновь разочаровал свою госпожу — опять умудрился чем-то разочаровать! Внутренности жгло стыдом, а из глубин поднималась злая, горячая ненависть к самому себе.

Мол остановился перед Падме и стал внимательно разглядывать её богато украшенные туфли. Поднять взгляд выше он не решался.

— Я же просила тебя снимать капюшон, когда ты находишься со мной в одном помещении. Сколько раз у нас уже был этот разговор? — В тоне Падме не было её обычной строгости, скорее, усталость и даже грусть.

Мол тяжело сглотнул и хрипло, едва слышно прошептал:

— Простите, моя госпожа.

Ему и без того было нестерпимо стыдно за своё состояние, а теперь ещё и показываться перед госпожой в таком виде…

— Я много раз говорила тебе, что меня не пугает твой облик. А если он пугает кого-то другого — то это их проблемы. Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты охраняешь меня. — В голосе Падме были те пьянящие нотки силы, от которых Мола выкручивало изнутри спиралью.

По красной коже, плотно сокрытой под слоями одежды, побежали колкие, зябкие мурашки.

От властной уверенности его госпожи Мола бросало в дрожь, хотелось пасть перед ней на колени, нет — валяться у неё в ногах и целовать подошвы её парадных туфель, только бы слышать этот командный тон, это нерушимое спокойствие и дозволение служить ей.

Госпожа хотела видеть его лицо — и у Мола перехватило дыхание от предвкушения, густо перемешанного со стыдом. Он ведь не посмеет отказать ей в том, чего она просит, — тем более, просит далеко не в первый раз.

Поначалу он стеснялся своих татуировок и рогов, стремился уйти в самую плотную тень и оттуда охранять свою госпожу, невидимый миру, но незримо бдящий. Потом госпожа каким-то непостижимым шестым чувством — интуицией ли, самой ли Силой — поняла, что именно тревожило Мола настолько, что тот всегда старался натянуть капюшон как можно ниже на лицо.

Мол явственно помнил, как госпожа подозвала его к себе суровым, не терпящим возражений тоном. Приказала опуститься на колени — и с каким экстатическим восторгом Мол тогда подчинился; и не успел ещё придать своему лицу обычное устрашающее выражение, когда госпожа маленькими быстрыми руками откинула с его головы тяжёлый плотный капюшон — и увидела всего его, кем он был на самом деле: настоящим чудовищем с особенно жутко перекошенным от искренней радости лицом.

Увидела — и не отстранилась, и в её взгляде не промелькнуло столь привычное Молу отвращение — только искреннее, почти детское удивление.

Мол вспоминал, как она улыбалась тогда, и память об этой улыбке взрывала сверхновые у него внутри, мышцы во всём теле натягивались упругими струнами, и хотелось сокрушить весь мир и бросить его к ногам госпожи, повергнуть все галактики в хаос, только ради этой её улыбки.

Теперь-то госпожа вряд ли одарит его той улыбкой, как только увидит, что скрывает шерстяной капюшон. Мол преклонил перед Падме колено и замер, не решаясь протянуть затянутые в чёрные перчатки руки к плащу и открыться госпоже.

— Вам может быть неприятно видеть меня… Таким… — Мол сбивчиво шептал, упрямо глядя в пол и не поднимая рук к капюшону.

— Каким — таким? — Падме не дала Молу времени ответить на вопрос, но сама пододвинулась ближе к нему из глубокого кресла, в котором уютно сидела, укутанная ореолом своих многочисленных парадных одежд.

Не спеша, чтобы не спугнуть его, Падме положила тонкую белую руку, утопающую в тяжёлых, расшитых неведомыми драгоценностями рукавах, Молу прямо поверх рогов, сокрытых капюшоном.

Мол дёрнулся под этой маленькой ладонью, которая обладала над ним столь абсолютной властью.

Аккуратно подхватив капюшон за край, Падме плавно откинула его с головы Мола.

Обуреваемый стыдом и страхом, Мол в отчаянии вскинул на неё затравленный взгляд — в его золотисто-карих глазах плескался невероятный для такого могучего и владеющего Силой воина первородный ужас.

Лицо госпожи внезапно оказалось куда ближе к его собственному, чем он ожидал. От неожиданности Мол отпрянул, ведь иначе он, получалось, нарушал все личные границы Падме, а то, что было дозволительно телохранителю в ситуациях опасности, решительно порицалось в другие, спокойные времена.

Но другая рука Падме невесомо задержалась у него на плече, и Мол замер, не смея пошевелиться. Госпожа глядела на него участливо, чуть склонив голову набок. Больше всего Молу хотелось бы целую вечность любоваться на её точёное, изящное лицо, всю безбрежную галактическую вечность — а потом ещё немного.

Одной рукой Падме придерживала Мола за плечо: он всё ещё иногда вёл себя нелюдимо и боялся её, как запуганный огнём и плетьми дикий зверь, перед которым нежданно-негаданно раскрыли двери его пыточной клетки. Другую руку она осторожно протянула к его рогам.

— Ты переживал, что мне будет неприятно смотреть на тебя? — В её голосе Молу послышалась та самая улыбка, ради которой не жалко взорвать и целую планетарную систему.

Его тело взбунтовалось, Мола повело от накатывающих волнами противоречивых сигналов: стыда, необходимости бежать и скрываться — и вожделенной покорности, возможности доставить госпоже приятное пусть даже своим вызывающе непристойным видом.

Мол линял, и с его рогов неаккуратными ошмётками отставали отмершие ткани. Давным-давно ещё на Датомире матушка Талзин била его по рукам, когда он повадился сдирать руками ненавистные ороговевшие чешуйки, и заставляла Мола терпеть линьку, не прикасаясь к себе под страхом неминуемого телесного наказания. Рога отрастали наново крайне медленно — и невыносимо, мучительно чесались.

Постоянно хотелось тереться головой о любые доступные поверхности — со временем буйство гормонов подуспокоилось и рога чесались не так сильно, но Мол по-прежнему не рисковал прикасаться к ним во время линьки — постыдное чувство вины и смутный страх ударов по рукам въелись в него так же глубоко, как чёрная краска в красное тело.

И теперь Мол разрывался, не зная, куда деть себя от нежных рук его госпожи, ведь к нему же никто никогда раньше не прикасался — да ещё так невыносимо интимно, да и кому бы Мол это позволил? Кроме госпожи — ей он готов был позволить всё.

— Да, госпожа. Переживал. — Мол не решался заговорить в полный голос и сдавленно шептал.

Падме заглянула ему прямо в глаза — и это был запрещённый приём: Мол тонул в её нечитаемом взоре, из тёмных глубин которого сверкали звёзды далёкой и манящей бездны.

Падме провела тонкими пальцами по ближайшему рогу. Мол не представлял, что удовольствие от прикосновения вообще могло быть настолько щемяще острым.

Инстинктивно он зажмурился, не в силах отстраниться. Падме едва ощутимо огладила соседний рог. Ухватила между пальцами второй и мягко провела вверх и ещё раз вниз, освобождая рога от высохших тканей.

Почему ей не противно? Мола укутывало судорожной смесью стыда и желания, страстного желания, чтобы Падме продолжала гладить его по рогам.

Будто читая его мысли, Падме лёгкими касаниями провела по каждому рогу и задержала ладонь на самом крупном у него на лбу. Обхватила его пальцами и несколько раз сжала и разжала кулак.

У Мола перед зажмуренными глазами заплясали искры. Он задышал прерывисто и часто и только хотел молча выдохнуть от скрутившего его возбуждения, как вместо этого длинно и протяжно застонал, чуть закинув голову.

Вопреки мгновенно охватившему его ужасу, Падме не напугалась его звериного стона, не отдёрнула руку, но мягко продолжила массировать рог и кожу лба вокруг него.

— Тебе приятно?

Если бы Мол знал Падме чуть получше, он бы расслышал игривое лукавство в её голосе, вдруг перешедшем в шёпот. Но Молу казалось, что она недовольна им — имеет все основания на него злиться — за неподобающее поведение, за линяющие рога, за эти гадкие стоны!..

Мол склонился перед ней, встав на оба колена и тем самым оказавшись ещё ближе к Падме. Дрожа с каждый словом всё сильнее, Мол сбивчиво просил прощения. Пытался извиняться за доставленные госпоже неудобства, но вместо ответа Падме вновь мягко обхватила его рог пальцами и задвигала кистью.

Она поднимала кулак вверх и опускала вниз, легко касаясь татуированной кожи, настолько дразняще медленно, что Мол не выдержал и сам толкнулся в её руку и застонал ещё раз, едва слышно.

— Посмотри на меня. — В тоне Падме зазвенела сталь приказа, который не оспаривают.

С силой растворив сведённые спазмом веки, Мол вскинул взгляд на Падме и одновременно ещё раз боднулся лбом в её ладонь.

Падме продолжала сжимать и разжимать пальцы, захватывая и растирая ладонью чувствительный рог. Взгляд Мола её порядком обескуражил — такая в нём была невыразимая покорность, готовность последовать любому её слову — и что-то ещё, что-то дикое и первобытное, чему не находилось явного названия, но что будоражило Падме и туманило разум.

Она неторопливо облизнула тонкий выразительный рот, смазав с него часть парадного макияжа, отчего на губах и языке остался неровный белый след краски.

Мол неотрывно следил, как его госпожа размазывает белое по губам, и ему делалось чудовищно душно, жарко и невыносимо тесно под множеством слоёв тёплой униформы телохранителя.

Не прекращая мягких массирующих движений рукой, Падме опустила взгляд ниже, на натянувшуюся в паху Мола тунику. Определённо, то, что распирало её изнутри, явно обладало потрясающей мощью, раз даже сквозь настолько плотную одежду можно было видеть, как ткань туники постепенно приподнимались.

Мол не решался отвести глаз от Падме, догадываясь со всё возрастающим ужасом, на что именно она так внимательно засмотрелась. Его руки повисли по бокам бессильными плетьми, и до одури тянуло нагло, в открытую прямо перед госпожой прикоснуться к себе, чтобы только эта постыдная сцена поскорее закончилась, — в то же время Молу хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечность.

— Кажется, тебе действительно приятно. — В голос Падме вернулось лукавство. — Это от того, что я делаю? Или оттого, что именно я это делаю с тобой?

Её и в самом деле взволновало, что произвело на Мола такой эффект: прикосновения к его линяющим и потому сверхчувствительным рогам — или сам факт её прикосновений к нему.

Кожа Мола лихорадочно полыхала под её пальцами, и Падме нравилась её необычная текстура, так похожая на человеческую, но в то же время иная: местами более нежная, мягкая до беззащитности, а в местах татуировок более грубая, шероховатая.

Тёмные татуировки на ощупь были как шрамы — Падме почему-то казалось, что, даже если она станет царапать их своими маленькими острыми ногтями, Мол не почувствует боли. Наверняка ему будет даже приятно.

Конечно же, она не удержалась и попробовала, проведя ногтем по чёрной татуировке. Руки Мола дёрнулись к паху и застыли в воздухе. Он никогда не смел шевелиться без её приказа — и сейчас это осознание шпарило изнутри, точно кипяток, вулканическая лава и полуденное пустынное солнце вместе взятые.

— Потому что это вы, г-госпожа. — Мол задыхался от бушующего в нём пожара, который нужно было всеми силами удержать внутри.

Падме коротко охнула, услышав его ответ. Она разрывалась между желанием разрешить Молу двигаться по его собственной воле и жадно смотреть, куда эта воля заведёт его, — и возможностью запретить ему всякое шевеление, сковать его своим словом и довести до агонии одними пальцами.

Любопытство переселило: слишком бурной и непредсказуемой оказалась реакция Мола на в общем-то вполне невинную ласку, и Падме шёпотом приказала ему:

— Двигайся. Трогай себя. Доверши то, что я начала.

Мол вскинул на Падме неверящий взгляд, его пальцы скрючило судорогой, и лицо, вероятно, тоже исказило гримасой шока.

Подрагивая от возбуждённого предвкушения, Падме, тем не менее, сохраняла маску уверенности и спокойствия и продолжала гладить Мола по рогам. Порою она задевала их чувствительные основания, и Молу вновь не удавалось сдержать хриплого стона.

Несмело Мол накрыл одной рукой пах и ухватил свой член сквозь одежду. Колючая ткань туники и трение слоёв одежды доводили его до острого удовольствия на грани боли, но Мол сжимал и разжимал кулак, елозя ладонью по плотной ткани, стараясь подстроиться под ритм, в котором Падме гладила его рога.

От волнующего вида затянутой в скрипучую чёрную кожу перчатки, которой Мол дёргано сдавливал себя и захлёбывался воздухом с каждым рывком, Падме тоже начала задыхаться, ухватила Мола за рога уже обеими руками и задвигала ими так быстро, как только могла.

Второй рукой Мол потянулся к рогам, ставшим необычайно чувствительными, судорожно сгрёб ладонь Падме своей перчаткой, чтобы ещё ярче и мучительнее ощущать, как её тонкие пальцы проходятся между рогов, плотно прижимаясь к одним рогам и едва задевая соседние.

От рваных перепадов между сильным давлением на рога и едва ощутимыми воздушными прикосновениями к их основаниям Мол поскуливал и резко дёргал головой, подстраиваясь под ласки.

Ещё не успевшая загрубеть роговая ткань на ощупь была как замшевая, и Падме не могла прекратить оглаживать молодую кожу, заодно процарапывая бороздки в плотных татуировках у основания рогов.

Коленопреклонённый, Мол, уже не скрываясь, стонал перед ней, в рваном ритме сжимая себя сквозь одежду. Он преданно смотрел на Падме, прокусив губу до крови, чтобы не взвыть во весь голос.

Движения Падме стали резче, грубее, неаккуратнее — а Мол смотрел на неё неотрывно, и капельки пота на подбородке смешивались со струйкой крови, набежавшей из уголка прокушенной губы.

Падме с жадностью следила за рукой в перчатке и за тем, как всё тело Мола раз за разом словно безжалостно пронзало молниями Силы, а он всё равно стойко держался перед ней, не меняя позы, и глядел умоляюще.

Так глядел, словно ждал от неё чего-то, а Падме всё не могла остановиться и продолжала то ли гладить его, то ли терзать. Молу явно было больно, как под пыткой; невероятно, откуда он только черпал силы, чтобы сдерживаться, как вдруг Падме осенило: он ведь ждал её приказа. Нуждался в её дозволении — любого своего действия.

Падме чувствовала, как под толстым слоем белой краски жарко полыхает её лицо, — наверняка оно уже сравнялось цветом с кожей Мола. Он ждёт приказа и не посмеет даже довести себя до беспамятства без её слова.

Падме прерывисто выдыхала, забывая вдохнуть, только теперь целиком осознавая всю полноту своей власти над Молом — от вседозволенности голова кружилась, а перед глазами всё заволокло пульсирующим, красным, стонущим и ароматным. Мол пах чем-то неуловимым и пряным, порохом и электричеством, возбуждением и покорностью.

Не найдя в себе голоса, Падме шепотом позвала его.

— Мол. Сделай это. Я разрешаю тебе.

Мол не верил своим ушам — ему казалось, что он спит и видит самый прекрасный из возможных снов: его госпожа позволяла ему кончить для неё, позволяла ему быть жалким и обессиленно пасть к её ногам на пике невероятного, взрывного наслаждения.

Мол рвано задвигал перчаткой по члену, едва не разрывавшему одежду от напряжения и возбуждения. Падме всё ещё обеими ладонями гладила его по рогам и смотрела на него с такой властной, уверенной нежностью, что Мол поверил ей — можно. Вот теперь действительно можно.

С глухим рычанием Мол последний раз боднулся Падме под руки и забился в конвульсиях на полу, долго и мучительно кончая. Хватая ртом разгорячённый воздух, Падме завороженно следила, как по толстой ткани туники Мола неспешно расползалось тёмное влажное пятно.

Мол то подтягивал колени к груди, то неведомая сила вновь пружинисто распрямляла его и натягивала, точно тетиву. В полузабытьи он протянул руки в перчатках к Падме, ища опоры.

Падме поспешно протянула ему ладони, не переставая изумляться, какими маленькими они выглядели в крупных ладонях Мола. Одна из перчаток была тёплой и липкой, но это почему-то не ощущалось неприятным.

— Госпожа… — Мол, кажется, тоже понял, что не только протянул Падме грязные руки и схватил её, но и не в состоянии был отпустить.

Зрелище изнурённого Мола, багровеющего от стыда так сильно, что румянец пробивался даже через его и без того красную кожу, творило с Падме странные вещи.

— Не отпускай, — шёпотом попросила она Мола и слабо улыбнулась, потерянная на грани эйфории и собственных страхов. — Просто не отпускай.

Мол крепче сжал её руки в своих.


	2. 2. Мål - Дифтонг!АУ (G, 538 слов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Истинное название сией зарисовки - Мål, да😆  
> Прегет, ангстрем (pun thoroughly intended), колледж!АУ, Моляш-стесняш, лингвисты упарываются на все умляуты. И да, дифтонг!АУ является именно тем, чем кажется. Порожден данный подвид аушки лингвистическими обсуждениями в комчате, после которых ретивый автор натягивал означенный дифтонг на всех персонажей ЗВ, но Моляш по понятным причинам подошёл по всем параметрам. Да и как тут было удержаться.

Он опять прятался в тени рядом с большим библиотечным окном и смотрел на неё. В первый раз Падме испугалась его и убежала. В следующие — стала брать с собой перцовый баллончик. Хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы от его присутствия ей делалось страшно, — напротив, почему-то её молчаливый спутник в пустых залах скандинавской литературы делал это место менее жутким и более — человечным?

Раз, наверное, в пятый её молчаливый спутник, как нарекла его про себя Падме, всё же осмелился к ней приблизиться, сжимая в руках какую-то бумагу. Руки его были в перчатках, сам он — в широченной толстовке с капюшоном, таким огромным, что Падме не могла его разглядеть, как ни старалась. Голос у незнакомца, казалось, не принадлежал ему самому — таким тихим и даже затравленным он прозвучал в пустом читальном зале, таким непохожим на высокую крупную фигуру своего владельца.

Он просил у Падме о помощи, но сбивался и стеснялся своей речи и потому то мямлил, то начинал тараторить так быстро, что Падме едва его понимала. Незнакомец говорил с тяжёлым неместным акцентом и просил избавить его от дифтонгов, потому что профессор Палпатин…

— Рекомендовал меня как свою лучшую ученицу. В очередной раз, да, я знаю. Но тебе нечего смущаться: дифтонги в наших исследованиях неотъемлемая часть. Даже если никто не может их толком прочитать. Давай сюда свой. — Падме приглашающе раскрыла ладонь и положила руку на стол перед незнакомцем. Тот вдруг неловко опустился перед ней на колени и стал заворожённо смотреть на маленькую белую ладонь Падме.

Затем, будто осмелившись совершить некий крайне важный для себя шаг, он бережно вложил в ладонь Падме ту самую бумажку, которая единственным белым пятном выделялась среди его тёмной одежды так, что Падме с первого дня её заприметила. Казалось, он даже забывал дышать, наблюдая, как Падме аккуратно разворачивала написанное и вчитывалась в единственное слово из четырёх букв.

— Ох. — Из её груди вырвался тяжёлый вздох.

Незнакомца рядом с ней качнуло будто от крупной дрожи.

— Всё настолько плохо? — шёпотом спросил он, не решаясь поднять на Падме взгляд.

— Нет, нет, что ты. Не волнуйся ты так. И не таких встречали. — В обманчиво бойком голосе Падме, однако, не было прежней уверенности.

Надпись на бумаге выглядела насмешкой надо всем, что они исследовали.

Maul. Маул. Мол. Моль.

— Маюль? И такое тоже, да? — Падме участливо взглянула на совсем смешавшегося от таких искажений своего имени просителя.

Тот обречённо закивал головой в капюшоне.

— Ты не представляешь, каково это… Особенно когда Маюль! — Он хрипло засмеялся, но его смех был подозрительно похож на рыдание.

— А на самом деле — кто ты на самом деле тогда? — Падме затаила дыхание, словно спросила что-то невероятно интимное.

— Мол, — не то прошептал, не то выдохнул её спутник. — Но дифтонги…

Падме не дала ему договорить:

— Профессор Палпатин хорошо сделал, что направил тебя ко мне. У меня как раз есть средство от подобных блудных дифтонгов. Смотри, сейчас мы кое-что дорисуем…

С этими словами Падме написала под словом из четырёх букв слово из трёх, но уже гораздо более элегантное: над средней гласной покачивался аккуратный круг и смотрел на Мола с гордостью: Мål.

— Знакомься, это ангстрем. Теперь ты сможешь быть Молом столько, сколько тебе захочется, или пока снова не соскучишься по дифтонгам.

Рука Мола сжалась вокруг запястья Падме — совсем не больно, но мягко, с благодарностью. Ангстрем оставлял на языке новое, приятное послевкусие. Падме сумела разглядеть под капюшоном неловкую, стеснительную улыбку. Мол всё не отпускал её руки.


End file.
